tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guardia
}| | name = Guardia | type = Optional PvP | online = May 24, 2005 | location = Germany | serversave = 8:00 CET }} Additional Info *First player who gained level 400 on Guardia: Galdor-Kirdan *First player who gained level 300 on Guardia: Ancienciq *First player who gained level 200 on Guardia: Shinshen *First player who gained level 100 on Guardia: Tirveliusa *Third world to complete the [http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Pits_Of_Inferno_Quest[[Pits of Inferno]] Quest] Rare items on Guardia There are a few unique items on Guardia, as well as many rare items on Tibia: * - Amazon Armor owned by Sorcer Runer * - Amazon Helmet owned by Luna Edsolsas * - Bunnyslippers owned by Kadak Lork * - Broken Amulet owned by Gavilon * - Chain Bolter owned by Klinkier * - Dark Lord's Cape owned by Kyuf Alr * - Earthborn Titan Armor owned by Kusiu Yamamoto * - Fur Cap owned by Emozzeti, Thansis * - Golden Helmet one is owned by Van'blaze and another one by Gavilon * - Golden Newspaper - Nathyn Nightwatcher * - Great Shields one is owned by Daken Thundermaster and another one by Kyuf Alr * - Green Tome one is owned by Bloodwyn and another one by Gavilon a third one owned by Tekkers * - Hand Puppets owned by Evicor Thunderbolt * - Impaler owned by the guild Quanto * - Medal of Honour Several of those exist on Guardia * - Morgaroth's Heart - owned by Lord Fonseca * - Nightmare Doll one is owned by Gavilon and another one by Coyote Mui Male and a third one by Tekkers * - Oceanborn Leviathan Armor owned by Alysia Therks * - Pigeon Trophy owned by Coyote Mui Male * - Ravenwing two of these are owned by the guild Quanto * - Robe of the Ice Queen owned by the guild Quanto * - Teddy Bear Several of those exist on Guardia * - Tempest Shield owned by Alysia Therks * - Thunder Hammer owned by Kyuf Alr * - Shield of Honour owned by Kyuf Alr * - Vampire Doll owned by Rycerz Sir Pokikon * - Wooden Whistle owned by Van'blaze There is also a great amount of Pharao, PoI boss and Inquisition boss items which can't be added since the article would be flooded, these items can almost always be found in the most valuable houses. Bosses * - Orshabaal. Guardia killed Orshabaal ten times, first was blocked by Ruacham, second by Ancienciq, third was trapped with magic walls, fourth was blocked by Psiak of guardia, fifth was blocked firstly by Slox and later by Rycerz Sir Pokikon, the sixth was blocked by Van'Blaze, the 7th was blocked by Psiak of Guardia, the 8th was blocked by Attey Ario, this one dropped Orshabaal's Brain but it was stolen, and the 9th and 10th was blocked by Arechion. * - Ferumbras. Guardia was visited by Ferumbras five times, and was killed twice. Last blocked by Arechion. * - Morgaroth. Guardia was attacked by Morgaroth two times, and killed him once. Last blocked by Arechion. * - Ghazbaran. Guardia has also been visited by Ghazbaran eight times, and managed to kill him four times, one of them was blocked by Arechion and Elphy Xenis dropped Robe of the Ice Queen and Ravenwing. External Links